


Get Off My Case

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Natasha is struggling to come to terms with the fact that she is clearly very much in love with you. Based off of the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from the Disney movie Hercules. (Modern AU Natasha X Fem!Reader)





	Get Off My Case

“Goodnight, Y/N. I had a lot of fun,” Natasha said as she hugged you.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today, I know you like alone time on your days off. Do you maybe want to have lunch with me tomorrow during your break?” you said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Natasha widened her eyes once your lips met her cheek slammed the door in a state of panic then rushed to her room.

You pursed your lips and nodded, stuffing your hands in your pockets. “Oh sure, Y/N. I'd love to. By the way, I'm totally just leading you on and,” you mimicked her voice as you turned on the balls of your feet, making your way to your car.

Wanda and Victor sat at the table, processing exactly what happened and sighed before deciding to take action.

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who deals with that?” Victor asked and Wanda agreed.

Wanda groaned once she lost, but she was glad that it was her instead Victor anyway.  
She quietly opened the door and poked her head through, “Nat? Are you okay?”

Natasha looked up at him from underneath her bed sheets and groaned.

“I'm going to take that as a no?” Wanda asked as she sat on the bed.

Natasha sat up, hugging her knees to her chest with her sheets still around her shoulders, “I don't know if I'm okay, Wanda. Y/N makes me feel weird.”

“What do you mean? I thought things were going great on your dates.”

“They aren't dates! We're just two gals being pals! Y'know, hanging out, holding hands, cuddling, gazing into each others eyes in nice silences when we're having dinner... all the time,” She pulled the sheets over her head again to hide her face, red from blushing, “they aren't dates, okay?”

“Natasha Romanova, you are clearly in love with Y/N,” Wanda said while attempting to pull the covers off.

Natasha struggled to fight against Wanda's advances of removing the bed sheet. “Don't be ridiculous! I vowed to never fall in love again after Clint and Bruce. I learned my lesson already. This is probably just a passing phase.”

“Nat, who do you think you're kidding? She is obviously not like Clint. He went off and married another woman, so what? And Bruce? He was an ass for not wanting to be with you just because you're infertile?” She asked, still fighting back, “adoption is a very great option!”

“You just had to go and say it, huh?” Natasha finally gave up and sat there, pouting. “I've been there. I've done all that love stuff, and you know what I realized? No man is worth the aggravation, Wanda!”

“Do you even hear yourself? Y/N isn't a man! She's a lady, so just admit you're in love!”

“Nope! I won't say it. I refuse to say it.”

“Girl, don't be proud. It's okay that you're in love.”

Natasha shook her head, "I'm done arguing with you tonight Wanda. I have work tomorrow, and I need my sleep."

“Whatever Nat. Deny it all you want, but I can see right through you,” Wanda said before closing her door as she exited her room.

“Mblegh! Screw you,” Natasha yelled, throwing a pillow at the door. She threw herself back and laid there, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of you filled her thoughts, and she felt her stomach flutter the more she did. She grabbed a pillow and held it over her face, groaning into it. "Get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart for the third time," she said to herself.

You smiled as you entered the office and said good morning to everyone before you reached your desk. As you settled down, taking off your coat to hang it on the back of your seat, someone's feet came across your vision. With a sigh you looked up and smiled at Natasha, "Hey, good morning. Did you need something?" You sat down and started logging in.

"Morning, Y/N. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about slamming the door on you last night. I was kind of-"

You sighed and turned your chair to face her with a fake smile, "No, Nat. It's fine I understand completely. I was clearly misinterpreting your feelings, so it's my fault. I'm sorry for wasting so much of your time."

Natasha felt her heart drop into her stomach, "Y/N..."

"Seriously Nat, it's okay that you don't feel the same way. Things like that happen in life, so we just kind of have to grow up and move on," you continued to smile and gave her a small nod, "have a great day, Natasha." After that, you turned around completely to start your work.

Natasha simply stood there for a short period, staring at the back of your head as if she needed to say something. Still, nothing left her lips. She was completely conflicted by your words and had no idea how to react. Instead, she clenched the sides of her skirt and sighed, walking away with her feelings demolished in less than thirty seconds.

The entire day, Natasha could not focus on her work. She was so caught up in what you said until Wanda's words came across her mind. Was she in love with you? She shook her head and tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand. After that, her mind was so consumed by the question to the point where she got completely frustrated by it. With a groan, she shot up and made for the patio where people took their breaks. There she was finally able to catch her breath, but not for long. Natasha's gaze wandered over to where you were smoking your cigarette, seemingly lost in thought. She couldn't help but blush as she stared at you long and hard before another one of your coworkers joined you. 

From what she could see, you were smiling and laughing with your coworker as she flirtatiously squeezed your arm. Natasha felt like if she watched any longer, she'd have to rip her own eyes out. For some reason, watching you interact in such a way with someone else made her feel uneasy and angry.

When she got home that night, Natasha slammed the front door and went directly to her room. Victor and Wanda started at each other as they cuddled on the couch.

"I did it yesterday, it's your turn," Wanda said as she got up, walking to the kitchen to make popcorn.

Victor sighed and slapped his knees as he pushed himself off the couch to walk into the lair of the beast. He didn't even knock, he just opened the door and sat on the bed, "What happened now, Natasha?"

Natasha scrolled through her phone, choosing which pictures to delete of her and you, "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

"That's definitely a lie."

"Get off my case, Victor," she exclaimed.

He pressed his lips together and nodded, beginning to get up, "Alright."

"Who does she think she is?" Natasha suddenly shouted.

With a sigh, Victor sat back down to listen to Natasha's rant.

"You want to know what happened today?"

"Well, not-"

"She basically dumped me, and we weren't even dating!"

"You sort of-"

"Then she has the audacity to look absolutely perfect while she smokes. Like why? That's not fair!"

"Natasha I think that-"

"That's not even the worst part, Victor! Y/ N smiled at another woman when she flirted with her! That woman touched her arm and Y/N didn't even bat an eye."

"Wow, you've got it bad," Victor rushed to say.

Natasha snapped her head at him, "No. I won't say I'm in love, Victor."

Just then Wanda came in with a bowl of popcorn, "Nat, when are you going to own up to it?"

"It's too cliche, Wanda! I can't be in love."

"Face it like a grown up, Natasha. You swoon, you sigh. You're jealous and you're angry. You are in-"

“I will not say it. Just leave me alone already.”

Victor shrugged then made another attempt to get up, “Well if you insist.” Wanda grabbed his wrist and gave him a disapproving frown which caused him look back at Natasha one last time. He sighed and asked, “If not love, then what are you feeling?”

“He’s right, Nat. Just think about that and tell us when you’re ready,” Wanda said before closing the door as Natasha continued to select photos to delete.

Once she was alone, Natasha stopped scrolling and stared at a picture of you, “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.”

“Wanda, she said it! You owe me five bucks,” Victor shouted from the other side of the door followed by him yelling in pain.

“Don’t be so loud you idiot,” Wanda said, barely loud enough for Natasha to hear.

She rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed to open the door, “You guys are relentless.”

Wanda smiled and squeezed Natasha’s shoulders, “You admitted that you’re in love, Nat. That’s good. Now, you need to go tell her that before you lose her.”

Natasha pressed her lips and sighed through her nose, “Alright. Yeah. I’m in love with Y/N. I love her. She’s amazing, perfect, and I need her in my life.”  
“What are you doing telling us that?” Victor asked while pushing Nat towards the door, “Go to her, so you can stop ruining our movie night!”

“Thank you guys so much. I owe you one,” she yelled while getting into her car.

“Just make sure you name your kid after me,” Wanda joked before Natasha sped off.

You stepped out of the shower and dried yourself off when there was frantic knocking and ringing of your doorbell. As you had no time to get dressed since it seemed important, you wrapped yourself with a towel and rushed to the front door, looking through the peephole. Standing there, still knocking was Natasha and you sighed, finally opening it, “Natasha. What are you doing here?”

She stood there shocked and blushing to see you in a towel, “Y/N… I um… there’s something I need to… wow you’re pretty.”

You cleared your throat and pulled her instead, “If you’re just going to stand there like an idiot, you better get inside before my neighbors see while I’m nearly naked.”

Natasha finally came to her senses and grabbed your shoulders, “Y/N, I really need to say this to you.”

“Okay, we already talked about this Nat. If you’re upset that you weren’t the one to end things, then-”

Natasha rushed to push her lips against yours, shutting you up completely. “I love you, Y/N. I haven’t been able to bring myself to admit it until today, but I am totally and completely in love with you. Whenever I see you, my heart flutters and my stomach does front flips. Then when I see other people flirting with you, I become an angry jealous mess. I’ve realized that I can’t live my life without you in it because I love you way too much.” She stared at you, waiting for a response, but didn’t get one, “Are you going to say anything?”

You struggled to comprehend what she just said and you finally smiled after a while, “You know what, Natasha? I love you too, you big doofus.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss you, but you pushed her onto the couch. “Let me get dressed before you kiss me again. This is too awkward.”

She chuckled and nodded, “Alright, I deserved that.”


End file.
